Prank Calls
by LPs December
Summary: What happens when young Goten and Trunks are left home alone .... with a phone? Read and find out!
1. Prank Calls

PRANK CALLS

  
PRANK CALLS

Disclaimer: Well, everyone should already know this bit… I don't own dbz or Eminem's My name Is, Britney's Lucky or anything but this story so don't sue little ol' me:) 

And Trunks and Goten are like 7 years old .....   
=-= 

'Trunks!' Bulma called.   
_"Where is that son of mine?" _she thought as she searched for the correct lipstick colour. 

'I'm here mom', young Trunks said with a cheeky smile on his face. 'And look who's here … its Goten!'   
Goten popped out from behind a houseplant.   
'Hiyaz, Aunt Bulma' he exclaimed. 'Trunks and me have got a secret plan and we're gonna - '   
Trunks cut him off and covered his mouth and whispered in his ear; 'Don't tell her!!'.   
Bulma over heard the little comment.   
'Don't tell me what?' she asked, 'come on, you can tell me anything!'.   
'Oh, nothing important mom' Trunks said.   
Bulma looked curiosly at their faces ... something was going on here.   
_"I wonder what these boys are up to" _she thought, _"I guess it can't be that important, they're just little kids"._   
She picked up her keys.   
'Listen boys, I have to do some shopping, ok?' she said, 'It might take a few hours, can you manage being at home by yourselves?'   
Goten elbowed Trunks.   
'Uh ... sure!' Trunks and Goten's faces lit up. _"this is going to be great!" _they thought.   
'Are you sure you don't wanna come along?' Bulma insisted. 'Vegeta is gone somewhere sulking again so I doubt it he'll be back soon'.   
'Don't worry Aunt Bulma, we'll be ok!' Goten assured her.   
'Alright then'.   
Bulma put on the last of her make-up and left. 

=-= 

'Are you thinking what I'm thinking Goten?' Trunks asked.   
'You bet ... but ... you first, okay?' Goten said.   
'No way!. It was your idea.'   
'Oh ok.'   
Goten walked up to the kitchen counter. Slowly, he picked up the phone.   
'Who should I dial first?' Goten asked.   
Trunks walked up to Goten.   
'Look. Here's the phone book. Just pick out a number and ...'   
'But ... Trunks ... I haven't used a phone before ... what do I do?' Goten was extremely puzzled.   
Trunks was just as puzzled as Goten.   
'Ok, just look at the number in the book, and find them on the phone and you press the buttons. Since we can't read that properly, we won't be able to know who we're dialing.'   
'Right, Gotcha Trunks'.   
Goten dialed a random phone number and .... 

_'Hello' the voice said._   
_'Hi ... um' _Goten put on a deep voice._ 'Is this the Homeless Shelter?'_   
__'Who the hell are you?'   
__'Uh .... hi my name is what, my name is what, my name is slim shady.'   
__'Oh me God! Is it really you Slim Shady?'   
__'Quite possibly.'   
__'OH I LOVE YOU! AAAAAAAAHHH!! ITS REALLY YOU!! OH MY GOD!!!'   
__'what a lunatic'.   
Goten hung up. 

Almost immediatly, Trunks and Goten burst out laughing.   
'That was hilarious! Do it again!!' Trunks said.   
'Its your turn, Trunks.'   
'Ok, lets see ....'   
Trunks dialed ... 

_"I'm sorry, but the person you're trying to reach is unavailable. Please leave a message after the beep and Frieza will get back to you as soon as possible."_

'Frieza?' Trunks asked Goten. 'Who is she/he?'   
'Dunno. Just leave a message and see.'   
'Alrighty then ...' 

_BEEP!!_   
_'lalala um ... well this is the story of a girl named Frieza ... early morning ... she wakes up ... knock knock knock on the door ... its time for make-up ... perfect smile ... now get lost and join the saiyan community.' _Trunks said into the speaker.   
He hung up. 

'Well ... ya know I really hope Frieza is a girl.' Trunks said.   
'I think so. Frieza does sound like a girl's name...sort of .'   
'Well, its your turn now.'   
But before Goten dialed, the phone rang. 

'_Uh ... hello?' _Goten said   
_'I demand to know who this is!' _the voice said   
_'Um ...' _He tried to think of a fake name. '_My name is .... Goku'._   
__'WHAT!'   
__'Goku'   
__'THEN YOU SHOULD KNOW THE WRATH OF FRIEZA!!'   
__'huh?'   
Pause.

'Trunks!' Goten said.   
'what.'   
'Its Frieza!!'   
'Really?'   
'Just hang up, we might get in deep trouble.'   
'Ok whatever'.   
Goten hung up.   
'Do you think we should stop now?' Trunks asked.   
'No way! We're just getting started'.   
Trunks paused.   
'THATS IT! I've got a perfect idea!'. he shouted out.   
'What it is?' Goten asked, full of curiosity.   
'Well ... a while back, mom gave dad a mobile phone. You know the ones you can take anywhere.'he started off, 'and i also know that mom keeps his number stuck to the refridgerator door, for emergencies. And ... if I use my brand new VoiceDisguiser 2020 that I got for Christmas, we can fake mom's voice and annoy dad!' Trunks said as he got up to get his voice disguiser.   
'Great idea!' Goten said, 'although, don't ya think that Vegeta will be extremely angry?'   
'Don't worry, we'll be ok'. Trunks assured him.   
'I sure hope so'.

Trunks went to the fridge door and took off the yellow post-it label. He punched in the numbers he read. He drew the voice disguiser closer to his mouth. He switched it onto a lady's voice, the closest voice to Bulma.   
'Ok, here goes nothing ...'

_'What is it!' _Vegeta answered, after a few hundred rings.   
_'Hi Vegeta!' _Trunks said.   
_'What is it, woman?' _he said, sounding angrier then ever.   
__'Well, Vegeta since you're always like never home, I thought maybe you could ... -'   
__'Forget it woman. I am not going to waste my precious training time dealing with un-important beings.'   
__'Oh shut up you never do anything anywayz. Now listen! You're going to do some shopping.'   
_'WHAT!?!?! Shopping? No ... no ... please no ... anything ... but not shopping.' _Vegeta said, sounding way too desperate.   
'_Oh ok. What about spending some quality time with the boys? Goten and Trunks are home alone and ...-'_   
__'WHAT!?!?! Are you mad woman? Leaving those rebels at home - ALONE!'   
__'well .. um ... yeah .. so .... um ....'   
Vegeta's anger level began to rise. He dropped the phone on the ground and was just about to crush it when he heard a laughter coming from it. He picked it up and started listening. It seemed as though he could hear Goten and Trunks talking and laughing ...

'_Woooohoooo Trunks you did it!' _Goten shouted out.   
__'I know I know...and its all thanks to my VoiceDisguiser 2020.' Trunks said, feeling proud of his achievement.   
__'Boy, we would be in deep trouble if we got caught - '   
__'Hey! We won't get in trouble because we won't get caught. Now lets get some ice-cream.'

Vegeta heard foot-steps walk away.   
_"Those little dirtbags forgot to turn off the phone, I'll show them. I'll just go over there and give those crazy boys and that crazy woman a piece of my mind."_ Vegeta thought.

=-= 

Well, I suppose you already know what happens next. Please read and review, and [tell me][1] if you want more added or something. Hope you enjoyed it :) 

   [1]: mailto:the_weird_little_gal@hotmail.com



	2. The Punishment

  
PRANK CALLS   
CHAPTER 2

-=-   


> Vegeta flew off to find Trunks and Goten.   
Meanwhile ....

Trunks took the last scoop of ice cream from the tub.   
"That was good" he said.   
"Yep" Goten said, followed by a large !BURP! "Eh .. he he pardon me".   
"I think we should prank your big brother."   
"WHAT? Prank Gohan! We'll never get through, mom is always ringing up checking on them".   
"Well ... we could give it a try."   
Goten sighed.   
"Oh, ok then, but I'm not gonna do the talking".   
"Ok." Trunks said calmly.

He was just about to dial up when ...

"And what do you think you're doing?" Vegeta said. He immediately snatched the phone from Trunks.   
"I ... was .. umm ... er" Trunks tried to explain. "It was ALL Goten's idea!!"   
Vegeta looked at Goten. Goten was terrified.   
"No, no really it was Trunks!" He said.   
"Oh?" Vegeta said, with that smirk at the side of his face. "I don't care who it was. You _both _will get punished for this."   
Goten and Trunks looked at each other.   
_"This is not good ...."_They both thought.   
Vegeta walked up to Goten. And wrote something down .... 

  
2 HOURS LATER ...  
"BOYS! I'm home!" Bulma called.   
She dropped her shopping bags.   
"Trunks! Goten!" she yelled out. "Where are you guys?".   
She ran out to the backyard.   
And she got a shock.

To her major surprise, Trunks and Goten were hanging upside down from a tree with heavy rocks tied to their backs. And to make it even worse ... there was Chi Chi yelling her head off at them. And then ... lying in the hammock, sleeping was Vegeta.

-=-

THE END

-=- 

Just in case you didn't get the ending: Well, when Vegeta got home raging mad, he knew that hurting the boys would just make matters worse. So instead, he rang up Chi Chi and told her all about it. Knowing Chi Chi, she'll always know how to get her way with everyone. And as for Vegeta, well he put on some ear-plugs and took a small nap.

-=-

[MK][1]

-=- 

   [1]: mailto:aavm_1@hotmail.com



End file.
